A Flower's charm
by Gabumonlover14
Summary: A Gabumon&Palmon Romance story. Part2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Palbu

Hey there! I'm back with even more PALBU!!!!!(Pal&Gabu coupled, also known as Gap)They are the CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTEEEEEEST couple, and deserve another fic. 

Disclaimer: Oh I have to say it once. **I OWN DIGIMON. ME, ME, ME!!!!(Not really, please don't sue!)**

It was a lovely day in the digital world. Birds were singing, bees were buzzing and flower's blooming. So it wasn't that wonderful. Biyomon's singing was getting on everyone's already frazzled nerves, the bees reminded everyone of Flymon, and Palmon wasn't blooming, she was wilting in the heat, which worried Gabumon a little. After 3 days of tireless walking, the group was exhausted. The group had been walking almost 16 hours a day, with only short and infrequent stops As they continued their treck through the forest, they soon came upon a crossroad. 

Tai and Matt immediately started fighting, Matt wanting to go right, Tai wanting to go left. To prevent injuries, the group decided to keep going straight. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only an hour, the group reached the end of the trail. Well not really end. The trail led to a clearing and then a few meters away a cliff, over looking a wide canyon, with a large stream at the bottom.

"Oh great a dead end" Mimi complained. "So all that walking was for nothing. If we have to walk this much tomorrow, I don't think I'll make it." "Well," Matt said coming up to her, "If you get tired I can always carry you." And with that he picked her up turned her in a circle and kissed her. Mimi blushed furiously, but kissed back. The rest of the group just stared, some making gagging noises and some trying to hold in laughter. When they realized they had an audience, the pair separated quickly, causing Matt to drop Mimi. This sent them into peels of laughter, as Matt helped Mimi to her feet, both terribly embarrassed. 

"I suggest we sleep here tonight" Joe stated after everyone calmed down. "We have all the water, food, and firewood around that we could need". Tai reluctantly agreed, and assigned teams for getting the items, pairing himself with Sora of course. 

Palmon sat at the edge of the canyon, watching the sunset with her emerald green eyes. The sky was dimly lit with the final rays of sun, dousing various shades of magenta, orange, and pink on the wispy clouds. Her petals curved slightly around her face, her vines were..

Gabumon shook his head to clear his thoughts from his hiding place behind a tree. 'Your supposed to be looking for firewood. We're about to fight the dark masters, this is no time for romance!' the wolf Digimon scolded him self, but his heart was not in it as he unwillingly tore his eyes away from her and returned to collecting wood for the fire.

It was with tired eyes and full bellies that the digidestined fell asleep, except for the current watch person( which happened to be Mimi) As the pink-clad girl struggled to keep her eyes open, Palmon sat straight up, staring in to the flames. 'Like he was staring at me….' She thought. Gabumon didn't know, and she had no intention of telling him, but she seen him staring at her. Well, not exactly seen, but the feeling you get when you know someone is watching you. Oh maybe thinking it was Gabumon was wishful thinking but…..

Her wistful thoughts were interrupted as she heard a twig snap in the forest, barely out of the fire's light. "Hello?" Mimi said quietly, rising to her feet." Who's there?"

"I am, my dear." Piedmon said, flying above the treetops. "And I brought some friends." The other three Darkmasters stepped out from the shadows. Mimi's screaming was more than enough to wake up the other digidestined, but not before the four mega Digimon began attacking.

"Giga Cannon!"

"Puppet Pummel!"

"River of Power"

The attacks sounded like fireworks crackling in the air. One particularly well aimed 'River of Power' Landed right at Matt and Gabumon feet, sending them back onto the cliff's edge. The pair did frontward cartwheels, desperately trying not to fall over the cliff, or into the freezing water of the rapids below. Mimi and Palmon ran to help them, the plant Digimon sending out her vines. While Mimi was strong enough to pull Matt to safety, poor Gabumon's bulk was just to much for Palmon to handle. She struggled to keep him up, but in the end they both fell over the ledge, their partners helpless to do anything but listen to their screams.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, much to my disappointment ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, much to my disappointment.

Palmon would have screamed. If she'd had time. But the pair were falling so fast that she had gone under water before she could even think about holding her breath. The current was swift and she was quickly dragged to the bottom, getting cut and bruised on the sharp stones along the river's bottom. She choked, lungs aching for air but receiving water instead. Palmon **desperately paddled for the surface, starting to get light-headed from lack of oxygen. 'Someone help!' she cried silently.**

Gabumon fared the same fate as Palmon, but finally managed to break the surface, doggie paddling against the current while **the water ragged around him. How cold that water was! Like a million tiny needles at poking at you at once, even though his thick fur. Every wave that hit his face was like getting hit with the wrong end of a pincushion. Still, he kept his eyes vigilant for his companion. Something green under the surface caught his** **attention and he dove. Grabbing Palmon's hand, he** **quickly pulled her up. "Gabumon!" she exclaimed while they struggled to treaded water. He gave her a simple one-word command.** "**Swim."**

****

And swim they did, with the current, for there was no reason to swim against it, each trying to stay above the water and in sight of each other. The river straightened its course as they swam along and soon they could hear a loud rumbling in front of them. "Uh Gabumon…" Palmon asked, pointing to the drop off growing in the distance. He could do nothing but stare at the approaching waterfall. And this time, Palmon did scream.

*Back at camp*

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN it!" Tai's swearing woke the two youngest digidestined from their sleep. " Hey, what's going on?" T.K. asked sleepily, sitting down by the fire where the group was gathered, minus 2 members. "Where's Matt**?"**

Tai glared at the 8 year old from where he was pacing. "Your brother and Mimi went off to search for their digimon by themselves." He fumed, biting off another string of invective. 

"It sounds reasonable to me.." Sora began. 

"Yeah." Tai replied. " But why not ask for help? Or at least tell us what their doing? Noooo, they just run off together. They already have a 3-4 hour lead on us!"

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know. We follow them I guess."

****

*A small beach*

The waves lapped gently at the shore of a small beach, gently caressing it's sand. Sometimes it would bring up bits of wood or twigs, but this time it spit 2 weary, half-drowned Digimon onto the land. They kneeled on the shore, coughing up all the water they had swallowed, before collapsing, to tired to even move. Gabumon gave Palmon a weary glance. She was covered in cuts and scrapes and her bruises were starting to turn her skin purple. 'She's still beautiful..' he thought to himself, before falling into the realm of nothingness known only to the unconscious. 


End file.
